HELP ME!
by mandielynn1992
Summary: Set in New Moon Edward left Bella and Mike Newton found her in the woods and took her to Charlie read and review
1. Chapter 1

Edward left me and when everyone was out looking for me Mike Newton was the one to find me. One look at his face made me swoon.

We found Charlie and he took me into the house with Mike on his heels.

I said dad how did you find me?

He said I didn't Bella Mike did.

I looked at Mike and he said I went into the woods and heard you crying. If you don't mind me asking why were you out there?

I frowned and said the vile Edward Cullen.

Charlie felt my forehead and said do you know who you are talking about?

I screamed YES and I hate him let's go see a movie Mike.

Charlie looked at me and said are you sure?

I sighed and said yes dad I got over him as soon as he came. He is no longer a part of my life.

He said great I never liked that boy.

I smiled and said can we have some money? I want to talk to Mike.

He nodded and said sure Bella.

I looked at Mike and said okay let's go as soon as my dad gave me a twenty. We got in my truck and I said we are going to make a stop before we go anywhere alright?

I went to the Cullen's place and I got the sludge hammer out of the back end of my truck and once I crushed every bit of anything in the house I set it on fire and said never ever break up with Isabella Marie Swan!

Then got back in the truck and said okay are you ready to go?

He looked at me and said are you okay Bella?

I looked at him and said yea why? Do I seem not okay to you?

He said more than not okay Bella.

I screamed get out!

He looked at me and said Bella we are in the middle of nowhere.

I stopped and opened the door and said get out!

He sighed and said alright Bella. He got out and I drove off.

When I got home I walked into the house and screamed DAD!

He came down stairs and said yea Bella?

I yelled Mike hit me.

He looked at me and said I will take care of it.

I said great he also made me go to the Cullen's and he got a sludge hammer and crushed everything and then burnt the house down.

He looked at me and said okay Bella.

I went up to my room and got my covers and got my pillow and went into my closet and curled up and then when I closed my eyes I saw Edward he was mad.

I got up and ran to him and hugged him. My eyes snapped open and I screamed and then went outside and got the paper there was a letter for me.

It was addressed from Edward Cullen.

I opened the letter and it said to my dearest Bella I'm so sorry I hurt you-now you know where I live and you can come and visit me anytime you want. I will be here when you get here.

I really didn't think I just got in my truck and went to where the address and he lived now. I got out of the car and I thought wow he didn't move very far.

I knocked on the door and someone answered the door.

**I will update in a week today is the 25 of October I will update next Monday and thank you IvoryAdulation****I really did need to do that so thank you very much!**


	2. Chapter 2

When I opened the door well it wasn't Edward there. It was a Vampire but it wasn't Edward.

I then heard a voice that didn't sound like Edward's it was high pitched and girly. The voice screamed LET HER IN!

I looked at the man and said thank-you sir where is Edward?

He smiled and it looked like he knew about me.

I smiled back and said sir you mind pointing me to Edward? He pointed to the room right in front of the stairs.

I ran up them and let myself in and saw Edward there in a chair with Iron chain on him.

I frowned and said Edward?

He nodded and said come and help me Bella.

I frowned and said why should I give me one reason why I should help you.

He nodded his head and said I know I hurt you Bella but you have to help me. Victoria will kill both of us if you don't.

I frowned and said fine. How do I get these things off you?

He sighed a breath of relief and said the key right behind you.

I turned and there it was I got it off the nail and ran over to Edward and said where is the lock?

He said behind me Bella.

I smiled and said you'll stay with me won't you?

He turned his head and said yea Bella just unlock the lock.

I did as he asked and said there you go.

The chains clattered noisily to the ground while he got up and then ran out the door.

I frowned and ran out the door behind him.

He was crouched in front of Victoria and I.

I sighed and he sprang and Victoria fell to the floor with Edward on top of her. He was throwing bits and pieces of her everywhere.

I looked over the banister of the stairs and it was clear. I jumped.

Edward yelled BELLA GET OUT OF HERE!

I frowned and yelled I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! I ran out to my truck and got some lighter fluid. I saw three Vampires coming after me. I sprayed them with the lighter fluid then lit them. I then got in my old truck and yelled Victoria! I turned the truck on and then crashed in the house and then put lighter fluid in the motor and then lit it and yelled Edward RUN!

He looked at me and nodded! He ran out the door and picked me up in the process.

I watched from a mile away the car blow in the house. I smiled and said she's gone.

Edward smiled and said you did it.

I smiled and said I did-didn't I?

He laughed and hugged me and said yes. He took me to a white house about thirty miles away and said come on babe. Let's see the family.

**Hope you guys enjoy! HAPPY HALLOWEEN**


	3. The Family

**When we got to the Cullen household everyone was there.**

**I smiled at finally being able to see all the Cullen's again. Edward put me down before anyone moved. I guess they all thought I was dead in Edward's arms.**

**I have to admit I was no longer half. I was now whole. I have Edward with me what can possibly go wrong. **

**I looked at everyone and said hi.**

**They all smiled back and said hi back.**

**Emmett picked me up from behind and said I have my little sister back! I love you.**

**I smiled and said I love you too Emmett. Now put me down I want Edward.**

**Edward and Emmett just laughed at me. Then Emmett sat me down and Edward opened his arms for me. **

**I smiled and ran to him. I love him nothing will ever change that. I smiled up at him and said I love you.**

**He chuckled and said I love you too Bella. Also I gave it some thought and you know what I will change you into a Vampire but I want something in return.**

**I frowned and said what?**

**He smiled and I could tell it was going to be something big that would keep me waiting. Until he said the two **


	4. Proposal

"Now what does Edward Cullen want?"

He smiled "you; all I want is you Bella but what I really want is for you to marry me."

"Now Edward you know I love you so why you got to do that."

He chuckled and ran upstairs and was back before I could blink. He was on one knee.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep the gasp from coming out.

"Isabella Marie Swan I would be honored if you would do me the pleasure of becoming my wife."

With my hand still over my mouth. I fell back on the floor and everything went black. Damn it I just had to faint.

**4 hours later(Epov)**

"**ALICE when is she going to wake up?"**

**She shut her eyes for a second and held up a finger signaling me to wait. After a minute she opened her eyes "ten minutes."**

**I sighed and sat on the couch beside her and hummed her lullaby.**

**After about nine minutes she started to stir.**

**When she opened her little brown doe eyes I couldn't help but smile. But there was something wrong there in the depths of those brown eyes I could see that something was very wrong. **

**She started sniffing and then came the tears. **

**I sighed and held her on my lap "what is wrong baby?"**

**I heard thoughts all around me**

_Awe what is wrong with my friend-Alice_

_Edward she is scared-Jasper_

_What is wrong with her now-Rosalie_

_What is wrong with my sister-Emmett_

_Poor dear I will bring her something from the kitchen-Esme_

_Is there something wrong with Bella Edward?_

**I looked up at my sire and shook my head then started rubbing Bella's back in soothing motions.**

**She looked at me "don't hurt me."**

**I frowned "why do you think I'm going to hurt you Bella?"**

**She cried "because the last thing I remember is being at home and I'm not there anymore so I guess you or one of these people kidnapped me."**

**I chuckled and hugged her to me.**

"**Bella do you not remember any of us?"**

**Everyone came in the room then and just stood there.**

**She looked around and pointed to Rose "I remember her."**

**Rose smiled "Bella do you remember Alice or Emmett?"**

**She looked at Emmett then Alice then shook her head.**

**Carlisle came in "Edward I want you to stand Bella up on her feet and pin her arms if she moves this could paralyze her."**

**I kissed her temple and wrapped my arms around her effectively pinning her arms. **

**Carlisle had a sterile syringe in his hand. He put the top in his mouth to remove the cap from the needle.**

**Emmett then came over to me to hold her head while Carlisle inserted the needle. **

**Emmett watched as Bella cried and tried to get out of our grasp. But Bella's little body just couldn't do it.**

**Carlisle had an alcohol wipe in his hand. He wiped all the germs off Bella's temple then he inserted the needle very slowly. **

**I swear if I were human I would need a hearing device because I sure would be deaf.**

**I heard as the needle Carlisle had went through her skull. When the needle reached her brain he released all the fluid from the syringe. Then he slowly slid the syringe out of her temple and kissed right where the hole was.**

**It took me a minute to realize that he coated his lips with venom before he kissed her. Now there was nothing but a little red spot on her temple. **

**She was still crying. So I turned her to face me and tried to sooth her. I held her to my chest while I rubbed her back. Nothing was working so I pulled her back a little and blew some of my breath in her face.**

**She didn't like that very much for she tried to scratch my face.**

**I heard Emmett chuckle at what was going on. **

**I growled "you think you can do a better job?"**

**He held his hands out for her. **

**I smiled and let him try. It was hard to get her to calm down. Wait a minute where in the hell is Jasper.**

**I looked at Emmett and smiled Bella was poking him in the eyes and she was pulling on his hair.**

**I yelled "JASPER GET OVER CALMING BUT IN HERE!"**

**He came in and looked at Bella with wide eyes. Then ran to her and grabbed her away from Emmett.**

**He sighed "Bella calm down what they did was to help you."**

**She cried "it hurt."**

**He nodded "yea I know Bella. Will you calm down for me?" **

**She sniffed and nodded**

**I smiled and went over to Bella and held my arms out to her. She turned her head towards Jasper's neck and shook her head.**

**I sighed "Bella I love you sweet girl will you give me a hug?"**

**She looked up at me "you hurt me."**

**I frowned "Bella honey I know it hurt but you had to have that so you could get your memory back. I promise if someone tries to do that again I will make sure they get what is coming to them."**

**She put her arms around my neck. **

**I put my arms around her waist and sat down on the cream colored couch. "So do you remember what I asked you before you past out."**

**She nodded into my shoulder.**

**I smiled "So will you do me the honor of being my wife?"**

**She looked up until she made eye contact with me. With a tight throat she said "yes."**

**I laughed "Bella you have made me the happiest man in the world."**

**She smiled "your welcome"**

**I reached into my pocket and grabbed the velvet box that held my mother's engagement ring then got down on one knee "Bella I plan to do this right so I promise to love you everyday of forever and every second of forever will you do me the honor of being my wife? Whether it's Mrs. Mason or Mrs. Cullen you want to change your name to I don't care as long as I have you in my arms."**

**She looked at me in the eye "yes I will marry you. I would like to change my name to Mrs. Cullen. Also you will always have me in your arms because I love you more than I need to breathe in air."**

**I slid the ring on her second finger on her left hand and it made it official she is really going to marry me. I picked her up and spun her around. **

**She giggled "I love you."**

**I smiled "My feelings exactly."**


	5. Jake

Epov

I then heard Alice's scream.

I frowned "Damn I think I lost my hearing. Between you and Bella I think I lost my hearing.

I heard a giggle come from my lap.

I wrapped my arms around her waist "Love you honey."

She nodded "I love you too."

Then we were bombarded with questions by Alice "Can I plan the wedding? I will be the best planner you can get. I am even free."

I looked down at Bella "She puts up a very good argument.

She nodded

I kissed her head "Alice yes you can plan our wedding but the things that involve the bride and groom are up to us."

She crossed her arms "_fine"_

I smiled and stood with Bella in my arms "tired"

"yea"

She hooked her hands on my shoulders.

I took her upstairs then laid her down on the bed.

I went around the bed and laid down with her.

She laid down on my chest. "This is the life."

I nodded she had that exactly right. This is the life.

I watched her sleep while I kept on singing her lullaby. After a minute I heard a scream.

Bella woke up and ran out the door.

I ran after her. Where in the hell did she get that baseball bat.

I looked at her and she was beating her friend Jake. I frowned "Bella honey?"

She then opened her eyes and looked at who she was beating. That light pink blush came across her cheeks.

I smiled "don't worry. He's not hurt."

Jake smiled it was with menace.

I frowned "Jake what do you want?"

He grabbed Bella "This."

Before I could do anything he held a blade to her throat. "One move and our little Bella dies. Got me?"

Everyone came in and saw what was going on.

I looked her straight in the eye "Bella please for me stay still. One wrong move and you can die."

I looked outside just more wolves.

Jake started to walk out with her but not without a fight from Bella. She grabbed the door hinge. She kicked Jake. She hooked her foot on the door hinge.

I looked around and saw everyone at Bella's disappearing figure. The last thing I heard from Bella was a scream that you could probably hear from ten miles and a gun shot.

I looked at Alice.

She shook her head.

I ran towards the sound of the gun shot. Bella was on the ground with a hole in her shirt that went all the way to her stomach and there was blood a lot of it.

I ran towards her "Bella, come on please baby-please I'm begging you don't leave me."

I picked up her limp body and took her back to the house. Everyone came around me.

I took her upstairs to my room and laid her down on the bed.

The next thing she did scared the shit out of me.

She inhaled.

I yelled "Carlisle Help ME!"

He ran upstairs with breathing tubes. Then hooked Bella up to them.

I got down on my knees beside her "honey your going to be alright do you hear me? We will have our happily ever after even if it kills us."

She sighed "Edward?"

I smiled "yes I'm here baby girl."

She reached over to me "Edward it hurts."

I nodded "I know honey please just keep fighting."

She shook her head "I can't. I won't make it Edward."

I frowned "No Bella I won't make it if you die. I almost died looking at you on the ground outside."

She frowned "I'll try Ed-ie."

I smiled "I love you honey just stay with me."

She nodded.

Emmett came in then "so she can call you Eddie?"

I growled at him "yes she can considering she can barely talk."

He smiled "Edward I was only playing with you cool down a bit."

I looked at Bella "I'll be right back."

She shook her head "don't leave me."

I looked at Emmett.

He nodded "I'll stay with her. Go find them bastards that did this to my little sister."

I looked at Bella. Her heart beat was going fast. I went over to her "Bella calm down. Please honey I'm not going anywhere just down to the kitchen."

She nodded "don't leave me Edward. Don't go fight them please."

I nodded "I won't I promise."

She turned over on her side not facing me.

I looked at Emmett and whispered "kill them."

He nodded

She heard Emmett walk out the door and looked back at me.

I smiled "it's okay now honey."

She looked at my cloths then and groaned.

I looked down her blood was all over me. All over my shirt. I held my hands up "don't worry I'm changing you've seen enough blood today."

She nodded "Where is everyone?"

"Their giving us some privacy babe."

"For what it isn't like we are doing anything."

Well true, but the truth is they all went out to kill those people who tried to kill you-yea don't think that will go over very well.

She smiled "Edward the truth where is everyone?"

I frowned "Bella honey they went and got you some supplies to fix you up at the hospital."

She narrowed her eyes at me and put her legs off the bed and stood.

I frowned "Bella you lay down right now before I pin you down to the mattress."

She stood her ground "Your not my father and I want the truth Edward where is everyone?"

I sighed "Bella lay down your hurt."

"I'll lay down when you tell me where everyone is Edward why do you have to be so stubborn?"

I smiled "I could ask you the same thing now lay down and get rest if I have to put you in the bed you will not like me very much."

"I don't think I like you very much right now anyway."

I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt "Well Bella I love you. Now lay down on this bed now!"

She shook her head "Ask me nicely Edward."

I gritted my teeth "please get in the bed before I put you there.


	6. the fight

"You wouldn't dare."

I smiled at her "wanna bet Bella."

She sighed and stood her ground "no because I know you wouldn't do it."

I frowned "Bella please you are hurt please get back in the bed."

She shook her head "are you going to tell me where everyone is?"

I frowned "if I tell you will you get your butt back in the bed?"

She nodded "of course."

"Fine they are out hunting down Jake and his friends are you happy now?"

She frowned "you want me happy Edward then start telling me the truth and I will be happy."

I nodded "of course now get back in the bed."

She sighed and went back to the bed and laid down. "Are they going to die?"

I nodded my head "yes my Bell they are now you just need to relax. You pulled everything off of you so now I have to do this over again."

She shook her head "please Edward no."

I sighed "I'm very sorry Bella just hold still I'll be done in a couple of minutes."

She nodded "okay fine."

I first put on the finger clip {**Is that what it's called where they put that thing around your finger and it takes your pulse.}**

Then I put the IV back in her arm.

When I put everything back on her Emmett came back and Edward turned around "did you find them?"

He nodded "yes but Jake got away we got the rest of them we killed.

I heard Bella gasp "I know where he is Edward."

I looked back at her "where is he."

She looked at me "you can't go there it is the place where me and Jake spent our childhood."

I frowned "Bella my beautiful lovely Bella please tell me or Emmett where this place is so this can be over."

She shook her head "I will take you there but I will not tell you."

I nodded "okay fine Emmett get my hiking bag and put a few bottles of water in it."

He sighed "okay Edward just hold on one minute. Are you sure you want to come you can stay here and relax."

"No this is mine and Jake's place ever since we were about two."

He nodded "fine." He looked at me "is the shot wound covered up?"

I nodded "everything is taken care of Emmett don't worry so much."

He chuckled "that's my line."

I nodded "I know."

I looked over at Bella and put her on my back then looked at Emmett "Let's go."

He nodded "alright. Time to hunt down some wolf."

I looked at Bella on my back she kept on slipping so I went up to my room and grabbed a belt and put it behind her back and around my waist so she wouldn't fall anymore.

"Thank-you Edward."

I nodded "anything to keep you from getting hurt."

I ran out the house again "okay Bella give us directions."

"Go to La Push first."

I nodded "okay Bella."

A couple of long stressful minutes and we were there.

Emmett and I crossed the line and walked into their land.

"Go to the beach."

Emmett was the first to respond "Bella what if this is a trap."

"I really don't care I just want Jacob dead."

I nodded "I second it."

Emmett nodded "I third it."

Once we were at the beach Bella told me to undo the belt to let her down.

I did and she got down and went to the water. "I'll be right back Edward and Emmett okay?"

We nodded "okay Bella but if your not back in fifteen minutes I'm coming after you."

"Alright that seems fair."

Emmett and I sat on the beach and waited for Bella's return.

5 minutes she came up for a breath then yelled "Emmett come out here and help me you might be able to get this thing open."

Emmett and I swam to her and I put Bella on my back "are you ready to go under Bella?"

"Yes Edward I'm good."

I went under and then saw what Bella was trying to open the latch under the sand.

Emmett pulled it once and the latch opened without problem.

There was only a letter in the small space not even big enough to hold a person.

Bella got off my back and grabbed it and went to get some air.

Emmett and I swam up after her when she got to the surface she didn't even have time to catch her breath before she was pulled right back under.

I looked at Emmett and he nodded at me and we went down under the water.

Bella was panicking. I went down to her foot and saw somehow a chain wound around her it.

I swam to look her in the eye and trying to tell her not to panic but that didn't work it just made her panic more.

I held up one finger at her for her to hold on.

She looked like she was ready to burst. Her cheeks were blown out trying to keep the air in.

I went to the surface and saw Emmett. I frowned come on she can't get to the surface there is something around her foot


End file.
